El camino a tí, a mi, a nosotros
by Carla on a challenge
Summary: Comeinza justo donde termina la temporada 1 y sigue la premisa "Puede Jane puede tener una vida plena viviendo una mentira" Por cierto Jane/Tony Grayson se me hace que sería muy extraño si pasará Pero más adelante tendrá un poco de Jane/Grayson
1. Comienza el camino

NOTA IMPORTANTE: ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE INFORMACIÓN Y ESCENAS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA A PARTIR DE MI TERCER CAPÍTULO PERO DESDE LA INTRODUCCIÓN DEJO VER CIERTAS COSAS QUE TAL VEZ NO QUIERAN SABER TODAVÍA. LEE BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO O PREGUNTAME DONDE VER LOS CAPÍTULOS D ELA 2DA TEMPORADA JIJI…

Sé que tony parece ya estar fuera de escena en el programa pero a mi me encanta la química y pareja que hacen. Así que para eso están los FF y está es una de mis ideas sobre esa fabulosa pareja.

Primero pensaba alejar todo de la 2da temporada pero algunas cosas me agradaron y podrían ser útiles a mi historia así que las tomaré y estarán mezcladas todo hasta el final de la 1ra temporada y una que otra cosa de la 2da temporada, puede ser cualquier cosa excepto el que Tony salga de la vida de Jane para siempre.

DDD no me pertenece ni intentó sacar provecho del programa o de los personajes. Me encantaría escribir para el programa pero ya que no es así me conformo con esto.

'Soy Ethan, el marido de Jane' Jane no podía dejar de mirarlo, esto era algo que nunca pensó podría suceder en la vida de la antigua Jane, ella se supone no iba a ser este tipo de mujer, la antigua Jane era triste, sosa, aburrida y vamos, ella llevaba broches ... ¿Que se supone que deba hacer la nueva Jane?

Stacy estaba un poco perdida con la información, ella tampoco pensaba en la vieja Jane como alguien que nunca podría llegar a casarse, se trataba de un lado de la vieja Jane que nadie imaginaba.

"Así que, ok estoy un poco perdido aquí, dices que ¿eres el marido de Jane? por cierto soy Stacy "

'Sí, pero creo que ella no habla de mí eh? Y, encantado de conocerte "

Stacy sabía que era la única de las dos que podía obtener información de este lío "Bueno, ya que Jane no dice nada, dime ¿cuánto tiempo llevan casados? ¿Y por qué no están divorciados? Porque desde que conozco a Jane tu nunca haz venido o llamado o algo así que, ¿qué tienes que decir señor? "

Él ríe, una risa muy profunda y muy nervioso e incierto, esto no fue como imagino su regreso "Lo siento, no me estoy riendo de ustedes, es sólo que Jane nunca había tenido este tipo de amigas"

Jane permaneció en silencio, comprendió y agradeció en silencio lo que Stacy estaba haciendo y la dejo continuar "hey, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Vamos Jane, una flaca, rubia ..."

"Heyyy" las dos le gritaron al mismo tiempo

'Está bien, está bien, lo siento, es sólo que todo es tan diferente y te ves... bueno ... en realidad, te ves muy bien ... pero tan cambiada ... Estoy un poco perdido aquí. En cuanto a tus preguntas, nos casamos poco después de que terminó la escuela de derecho y un poco después de que fue contratada en su primera empresa grande que era más grande que la que ahora. Y la otra pregunta era ¿por qué no estamos divorciados? ¿correcto?"

Desconcertada, lo único que podía hacer Stacy era asentir con la cabeza

'Bueno, yo... después de unos meses ni siquiera un año, tal vez esto lo sepas, pero tengo que decirlo'

Jane se aclaro la garganta poniendo un poco de control sobre este lío que la puso en un ciclo sin fin '¿Por qué no nos sentamos y hablamos un poco más cómodos?'

'Bueno, yo diría que ahí esta la Jane que yo conocía' el rostro de Jane sólo mostró asombro, se quedó allí inmóvil, que se suponía que tenía que decir, estaba descubriendo a través del marido de la vieja Jane que eran más parecidas de lo que cualquiera podría pensar, incluso ella. "OK, lo siento, yo te he echado de menos, ¿sabes?"

Todos se sentaron, Jane y Stacy juntas en el sofá blanco justo frente a Ethan quedando Jane más cerca de la puerta e Ethan sentado en la butaca de adelante.

Stacy se acomodo miró a Jane y vio que seguía perdida en el tema por lo que decidió era su turno para hacer de abogado "¿Me ibas a decir porqué no están divorciados?, ¿no?"

'Sí, mmm ... mira Jane nunca pensé que podría hacerte tanto daño, las peleas eran bastante malas en ese entonces y me sentía como un perdedor a tu alrededor, todavía lo siento así y mira como vives, por cierto Stacy gran Porsche ! "

"Es mío", dijo Jane tan orgullosa de sí misma, ella estaba empezando a entender a la vieja Jane un poco más, las razones por las que intentó todo el tiempo superarse a si misma.

"Oh, yo nunca podría pagar eso, soy modelo y estoy empezando como actriz"

'Ooh bueno eres hermosa así que apuesto a que pronto lo tendrás' dijo el.

'Jane no regrese para conquistarte de nuevo'

'Hey señor que pronto será ex-marido de Jane, acaba tu historia para mí y entonces podrán hablar de lo que necesiten pero primero que quiero saber todo, así que empieza, vamos no me mires así' Ethan estaba perplejo por su proteccionismo así que él miró a Jane y vio que no estaba tampoco en buenos ojos frente a ella así que empezó a hablar …

'Bien, en realidad no tuvimos una larga relación, nos conocimos y yo estaba tan atraído por su inteligencia e ingenio, que al final fue lo que me hizo correr de ella. Mira, Jane era la mejor en la universidad cuando nos conocimos y yo trabajaba en la biblioteca de la escuela de derecho, ella era muy agradable y dulce, todo comenzó de un día para otro, tuvimos nuestra primera cita y fue una relación que evoluciono rápido cuando me di cuenta ella ya había terminado leyes y comenzó a recibir muchas ofertas y todo lo que podía hacer era mirar yo estaba en el colegio de la comunidad, nos fuimos en un viaje poco después, antes de que ella eligiera la firma en donde su carrera comenzaría, en ese entonces tenía una gran relación con su madre no sé si aún es así, se decían todo, pero ella no le dijo de mí supongo que ese fue el primer síntoma que no quise ver o más bien no me importo yo solo quería estar con ella, así que antes de que decidiera regresar a California, porque ella dijo que esa era casa, la llevé a un viaje a Washington, en realidad lo tenía todo planeado, nos casamos allí, no estaba seguro, pero yo tenía mi modo de pensar y la convencí y cuando volvimos hicimos planes para Los Angeles y de repente ella estaba llena de casos y con poco tiempo y yo era un repartidor que había abandonado la escuela.' Él respiró hondo al recordar ...

'Esta bien señor sigue contándome la historia, no seas un mártir"

Jane no se veía muy contenta con esta situación se sentía herida, perdida en su propia vida y no le gustaba para nada y ella no podía soportar que Ethan hubiera valorado tan poco a la vieja Jane, ¿cómo podía coquetear con Stacy delante de su esposa? Porque aún lo era, ¿cómo dijo en la puerta se veía muy bien, pero que no la quiere de vuelta y no es como si ella lo quisiera de vuelta, pero vamos la vieja Jane fue una gran mujer aun antes de morir tal vez sin estilo, pero agradable, decente, una gran abogada y una buena amiga para Terri así que como es que la única persona que se suponía debía amarla no la valorara en ese momento o incluso ahora, por lo menos no cómo se suponía que debía hacerlo.

'Muy bien, supongo que no puedes entender lo que pasó conmigo o ver la razón de mis acciones ... pero voy a tratar de explicarlo y al mismo tiempo contar la historia así que tal vez esto ayude con mi relación con Jane aquí presente' En esas últimas palabras Jane miró al frente regresando a la realidad ya que ella estaba tan perdida en su propio pequeño mundo ...

"Cuando llegamos aquí, alquilamos el apartamento, Jane nunca se ha interesado en cosas materiales, el Porsche fue una sorpresa para mí debido a eso, en ese entonces ella sólo quería ser un gran abogado, y lo era ella tenía opciones para elegir, incluso por ciudad o estado, tomó el mejor y el que le permitiera hacer pro bono tanto como ella quería'

'Sí te entiendo veo a Jane haciendo eso todo el tiempo'

'El caso es que alquilamos ... Bueno esta bien ella alquiló el pequeño apartamento donde su propietario me dijo que ella recientemente sub rento ... todo fue tan rápido y después de un par de meses no podía soportar su éxito hasta ese día ella no había perdido un caso, la empresa estaba impresionada, pero nuestras peleas estaban bastante mal, yo incluso un día la amenace con golpearla …'

'Que tu ¿Qué?' ambas se movieron de sus asientos incómodas Jane se levantó y lo miró como un monstruo y en el reflejo de un espejo frente a ella estaba una mujer que no era ella, Jane no se pudo reconocer y entró en pánico y empezó a respirar rápido, dentro y fuera, inhalar y exhalar ...

"Jane cariño ... ¿te encuentras bien" Pero Jane se perdió por un segundo, ¿dónde estaba?

"¿Jane? ... ¿Deb? Vamos respóndeme Jane" Medio miro a Stacy "JANE!" De repente, regreso y habló en voz alta un poco sorprendida por todo '¿QUÉ? No puedo respirar'

Dentro y fuera, inhalar y exhalar, inhalando por más tiempo, dentro y fuera, y ...

Stacy no sabía qué decir más que hacer la más común y estúpida pregunta que tomos hacemos cuando la respuesta es obvia. '¿Estás bien?' Dentro y fuera, más largos, Jane comenzó a temblar y a sostener su pecho al mismo tiempo que doblaba su cuerpo un poco, inhalar y exhalar, con la garganta comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños junto con pequeños silbidos, dentro y fuera ...

"Yo... Yo no lo sé", inhalaaaarr y "Mierda", dijo en una voz baja y profunda terminando de la misma manera "si lo sé" exhalaaarrr "Ataque de pánico" inhalaaaaaaaarrr "alta dosis de epinefrina" y exhalaaaar Stacy se acercó a ella ahora las dos estaban de pie más cerca de la puerta "también conocida como adrenalina" inhalarrr y exhalaar, ahora que Jane entendía que le estaba pasando, comenzó a relajarse y a controlar mejor su respiración y su cuerpo posada. Dentro y fuera casi una respiración normal "Stacy, esto no debía de ser así" dentro y fuera "Jane no se suponía que fuese así" dentro y fuera casi normal.

De pronto se volteo hacia Ethan "Trataste de golpearme, ¿cómo pudiste?" Dentro y fuera, ahora agitándose "Se suponía que me amabas y que debías cuidarme, me engañaste, ¿quién eres?" Jane comenzó a estar fuera de control y a ser algo dura y agresiva con él.

"Mira Jane, nunca te llegué a golpear, estaba perdido en esta fantasía que creía podía pasar con nosotros ... ese fue el punto final yo ya no podía soportar nuestra vida en aquellos días ..."

Mientras tanto, Jane seguía sosteniendo su pecho y tratando que su respiración regresará a la normalidad con Stacy a su lado sosteniéndola de lado.

"TU ... no podías ..." Jane estaba en llamas a causa de Ethan y todo lo que estaba pasando, si ella no podía defender su vida pasada, seguro que iba a defender la vida antigua de Jane y toda su bondad, pero no pudo decir nada más porque justo entonces alguien llamó a la puerta …


	2. La mentira suena real

Iré poniendo más capítulos siempre que ya esté adelantada en el siguiente, ya tengo todo sobre como será la historia hasta el final pero no el desarrollo así que sean pacientes, si es que alguien lee esto jeje. Sobre los errores de redacción juro son pocos aunque con el traductor se hizo un desastre a partir del 3 ya no habrá pues ya no usaré traductor ya que originalmente la escribí en inglés y ahora estoy escribiendo desde le 3 en español, por eso habrá errores.

Bueno espero alguien piense esta padre y me lo deje saber y si no les gusta también solo no sean groseros, si no les gusta solo díganlo así y pues no lean más.

Capítulo 2

Todo miraron hacia la puerta y ninguno de ellos sabía si estaban aliviados o molestos por la interrupción. Jane de pie con la frente en alto y orgullosa envío una mirada de enojo a Ethan, ella entonces dirigió su cuerpo hacia la puerta y Stacy la detuvo "Ya voy ok? No te preocupes, solo tranquilízate "Jane sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza y apoyar su cuerpo un poco con la mano izquierda en el sillón quedando de frente a la puerta y con la derecha acomodaba su suéter y blusa.

Stacy llegó a la puerta y respiró hondo luego miró a través del agujero de la puerta y miró a este hombre guapo y solo dijo en voz baja para no alertar a nadie con su presencia en un momento como en el que estaban "Hola, ¿y tú eres?".

Él respondió hablando también en voz baja: "Hola, soy Tony, estoy buscando a Jane"

"Oh... OHHH Ok" Stacy fue superada por el momento, este era el Tony de Jane y él no podía haber llegado en un peor momento, no sabía qué hacer así que sólo reaccionó y abrió ...

Tony miró adentro y de inmediato vio a Jane allí de pie, lo primero que noto es que estaba descalza él la miró de abajo hasta llegar a su cara, ya que se fijo bien vio cómo cuando Jane lo miro pudo ver lo seria que estaba con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo, "Hola Jane, ¿Estás bien?" más bien parecía preocupada, podría decir que ella no se sentía bien y que nunca la había visto tan insegura 'No muy bien eh?' Jane lo seguía mirando hasta que recordó la situación en la que estaba causando que su expresión cambiara a aturdida e inquieta lo único que movía eran sus labios de forma lenta sin hacer ruido ...

Justo en ese momento él tenía que hablar y dejar que los gusanos salieran "Hola", dijo extendiendo su mano y acercándose a Tony, se dan la mano "Hola, soy Tony" le sorprendió que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien más estaba en el cuarto, Tony estaba quieto luciendo deslumbrante en toda su gloria con este traje azul-grisáceo, con la chaqueta desabrochada luciendo alto y orgulloso como un héroe medieval que vino a rescatar a su princesa ...

'¿Estás aquí por Stacy?' Tony dirigió la mirada a ella y amablemente le dijo 'No, aunque Jane habla de ella con frecuencia. Ya nos conocemos ¿verdad?' Él dijo mirando a Stacy

Stacy estaba desconcertada en su estilo único "Yo no lo creo, te recordaría" por un momento, olvidó la horrible situación que había hace tan sólo unos minutos y sonrió lindamente a Tony tan feliz que a este hermoso hombre le gustara Jane

'No, si nos conocemos, fue el primer día que conocí a Jane me acuerdo con claridad' con una sonrisa en su rostro y mirando brevemente de forma dulce a Jane y volviendo a Stacy 'En el caso de la juez Sommers, creo que sabías algo sobre el actor con el que ella estaba hablando'

"Oh, sí, pero no me acuerdo de ti, también te estafaron?' Carcajea tan abiertamente que trajo la primera sonrisa honesta a la cara de Jane.

'No, ella era mi cliente' dijo todavía con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, todo el tiempo desde que Tony entró en el apartamento Jane no había dejado de mirarlo atenta a todos sus movimientos porque ella sabía que la bomba estallaría pronto y ella quería memorias agradables simplemente para disfrutar de su último momento de él.

"Oh, wow de verdad, ¿Así que estabas allí ese día? Yo no te vi'

"Sí, tú me robaste a Jane ese día"

"Lo siento mucho, pero fue realmente importante"

Ethan estaba mirando el intercambio y miró a su izquierda y vio a Jane sonriendo todo el tiempo a este tipo Tony, él quería terminar su conversación y cuanto antes, mejor "Entonces, vienes a buscar a Jane" Los demás lo miraron y Jane supo el momento que lo miró lo que pensaba decir y hacer, tal vez ella no tenía los recuerdos de Jane, pero ella conocía a los tipos como Ethan sabía lo que él quería hacer por eso su rostro se volvió triste y decepcionado, triste porque fue bonito mientras duró con Tony y decepcionado por la decisión de Jane al escoger un marido "Lo siento, no me presenté, soy Ethan, el marido de Jane"

Decir que Tony se sorprendió, desconcertó y sorprendo es una abreviatura del torbellino de emociones en él, su humor cayó junto con su sonrisa, sólo pudo voltear a Jane y ver la enorme tristeza en sus ojos diciendo "lo siento", pero estaba demasiado inmerso en el momento como para pensar con claridad y no pudo más que reaccionar ... 'jugaste conmigo' Jane sólo podía mover la cabeza diciendo no, ya que no salían palabras de su boca 'Eres casada' Tony no podía moverse, aunque quería, pero su cuerpo no respondió por lo que siguió hablando diciendo lo primero vez que le vino a la mente en su shock 'eres la esposa de alguien, la esposa de Ethan' miró rápidamente a Ethan y otra vez a Jane y con la cabeza gacha y masajeando su temple un poco 'lo siento, yo. .. me equivoqué al venir aquí estuvo fuera de lugar ... no invitado' levantó la cabeza y bajo el brazo, se podía ver la enorme decepción en él 'Lo siento ... En verdad lo estoy' siguió disculpándose en su camino a la puerta, en realidad no eran disculpas; era pesar y dolor, era una charla con él mismo, uno de esos momentos que el cerebro no funciona bien y mezcla de los canales para después no estar seguro si hemos hablado en voz alta o no.

Jane miró a Tony mientras se alejaba luego contemplo el espacio vacío y supo en ese momento que tenía que tomar la decisión de pelear o rendirse a la situación y a Tony Nicastro ...

Ethan empezó a hablar como si nada hubiera pasado y Stacy comenzó a reconfortar a Jane con palabras de apoyo, pero Jane no escuchaba a ninguno de ellos se estaba decidiendo su futuro y lo mejor para ella, lo que quería en esta vida ... y quería a Tony. Jane no pensó siquiera en Grayson, porque solo estaba empezando a ver el camino de su vida, a su futuro a la vida de Jane, la nueva Jane, a su presente y a la gran vida que estaba empezando a construir para ella y Grayson no se encontraba en ella.

Ethan y Stacy se quedaron quietos el momento en que Jane salió corriendo por la puerta llamando a Tony.

Buena suerte para ella ya que Tony no estaba preparado para salir y conducir así que se quedó unos segundos frente a su edificio entre las flores y al lado de la mesa en el patio exterior sólo pensando tratando de entender cómo sucedió esto, pero esos segundos eran los necesarios para que Jane llegara a él o más bien acercarse a él. Tony estaba de frente a la reja y de espaldas a Jane mientras ella poco a poco se acercaba a él y a sólo unos centímetros de tocarlo se dio vuelta y la miró. Jane podía leer tan fácil que todo el amor, el respeto, la felicidad y el orgullo que sentía por ella se había ido y cuando Jane sintió esto, ella retiró la mano.

'Por favor, no te vayas' Le rogó porque era lo único que le quedaba, estaba un poco desesperada, iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para no perderlo y luchará por él.

Río, pero esta vez no era una de sus risas que te calentaban el corazón, más bien una de negación, dolor, ira y sarcasmo '¿Por qué debería quedarme? Tú ... No voy a decir lo que estoy pensando, porque incluso cuando no eres quien yo creía todavía eres una mujer y…'

'Tú eres un caballero ... lo sé, créame lo sé' Jane no sabía que iba a ser tan difícil y no sabía si llorar, gritar o ser un culo inteligente con él 'Por favor. .. no. Mejor no, no podría nunca olvidar palabras como las que estoy pensando viniendo de ti'

Resignado bajo sus hombros 'entonces no hay razón para que me quede Jane'

"Sí la hay ... dame unos minutos para decir lo que sucedió en realidad no es como piensas, soy la persona que piensas que soy, si soy esa mujer!"

"Yo no lo creo, no puedo pensar en una manera para que puedas salir de esta, incluso cuando eres el mejor abogado que conozco"

"Tony... No sé cómo decirlo pero ... a veces la verdad es increíble y más complicado que una mentira, me refiero a que mi vida es una mezcla alocada llena de giros y vueltas"

Alzando la voz en disgusto y enfado porque no podía creer que fuese así en este momento, como se atreve "Jane por favor" estuvo a punto de saltar de su piel 'Lo siento... yo no…'

"Está bien, es mi culpa ... por favor, déjame que te cuente la historia" estaban uno frente al otro, muy cerca, solo intentando ver la verdad reflejada en la mirada de cada uno y él pudo ver que la Jane que le importa seguía ahí o que siempre fue una ilusión y es en realidad la Jane que lo usó y que él nunca vio "No quiero una historia, quiero la verdad" inquieta se mordió el labio "Muy bien, si eso te hace quedarte, pero nadie puede enterarse, ni siquiera Grayson las únicas personas que saben que son Terri y Stacy ni siquiera a mi mamá y Terri no sabe todo"

Puso una cara seria muy intrigado y pensando que tal vez las cosas no eran como el imagino, estaba esperanzado pensando que tal vez ... sólo tal vez la Jane que creía conocer estaba todavía delante de él con esa cara bonita... él regreso de sus pensamientos y se dijo a si mismo "contrólate Tony, te tiene enganchado", y tomó aire "OK, no voy a decirle a nadie ..."

Dejó escapar el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo "Voy a decirlo todo, te ruego que no me voy a interrumpir o me voy a acobardar. Más tarde me puedes preguntar cualquier cosa te lo juro ... si te pregunto algo sólo mueve la cabeza sí o no por favor, "Él sólo asintió. Decidió entonces por lo que Fred dijo una vez que nadie más podía saber la verdad, pero entonces, en esta situación tenía que crear una realidad alterna, una verdad y será como su vida a partir de ahora se regirá, esta mentira que está a punto de crear va a ser la verdad para todo el mundo... excepto, por supuesto, Stacy, que será el único vínculo con su pasado, a Deb.

"Bueno, supongo que al principio es la mejor parte, y no lo mejor, pero sí asombroso e increíble ..." ella abrió mucho los ojos en sorpresa por la realización de que las personas inteligentes tampoco pueden pensar con claridad en momentos como este 'carajo' miró a Tony él también abrió los ojos hasta crear pequeñas arrugas en su frente y entreabrir los labios y miró a Jane sin saber que pensar 'Lo siento, es sólo esto es tan duro, mmmmmh Acabo de empezar y ya estoy balbuceando, el punto es que... hace unos meses me dispararon, evité que le dispararan a Parker, ¿lo sabías?' abrió su boca, pero al final recordó su petición y movió la cabeza negándolo 'pues así fue y en el hospital por unos segundos estuve muerta...puedes creerlo? muerta, sin pulso', movió su cabeza diciendo no 'los médicos no pueden explicar porque ya que no resulte gravemente herida en realidad no pase mucho tiempo en el hospital, me desperté y no pude recordar quién era yo, NADA. Se podría decir que comenzó de nuevo mi vida ese día. Salí del hospital con solo la bata y fui al único lugar que pude encontrar en mi cartera, la firma, ni siquiera podía recordar que era abogada por mi cuenta Terri me encontró en el pasillo y me empezó a llenar de datos la cabeza con el caso que debía llevar ese día... en realidad ella no sabe que nunca recobré la memoria solo Stacy sólo por eso me fui a vivir con ella ... Yo estaba perdida en mi propio apartamento me sentía como un intruso curiosamente conocí a Stacy en el funeral de la novia de Grayson ... Fue un día extraño ... estoy balbuceando de nuevo, verdad?" sin palabras y no por la voluntad sólo podía asentir sí "La cosa es que desde aquel día todo es nuevo no puedo recordar a la gente de mi pasado pero lo que sí recordaba los lugares y los sabores y los olores y las calles es como una ciudad fantasma en mi cabeza y los médicos no pueden hacer nada, decían que pasaría un tiempo después y pues yo estoy tomando el toro por los cuernos ... ¿sabes?" El gesto no "no lo sabes, bueno es comprensible, mierda estoy enloqueciendo y nerviosa" respiró lentamente agitando las manos intentando relajarse un poco, hablaba tan rápido que Ton estaba teniendo dificultades para ponerse al día con tanta información.

Respiro profundamente "Así que para explicar a Ethan' dijo casi llorando tratando de mantener a la única persona que le daba un sentido único y especial de la nueva Jane esperando que las cosas que ha construido desde que llegó a esta vida no sean arruinadas y menos cuando su vida ya es tan complicada y justo en el momento en que ella estaba haciendo elecciones y acostumbrándose a Jane y a aceptar su físico y su mundo "no puedo... yo no sabía que era casada él nunca ha llamado desde que me dispararon, él no estaba en mi lista de emergencias, no tengo una foto de él, mi mamá no parece saber de él o por lo menos no lo mencionó" frunció el ceño empezando ver las cosas como un abogado ahora el quería hablar pero estaba esperando a que ella terminara, supuso que no era todo aún cuando el ya consideraba más que suficiente "Llego de la nada al departamento tocó la puerta justo después de una decisión que había tomado, pero .. no es importante ahora la cosa es que no te mentí Tony, me preocupo por ti, me interesas y ... y yo nunca jugaría contigo" ahora se sentía mal, había sido duro con ella. Ahora podía ver el dolor en sus ojos y no quería verlo nunca más "Yo no te mentí, la verdad es que la vida es quien está jugando conmigo... estoy viviendo una segunda vida en mi propia vida y cuerpo... supongo esa es toda la verdad"

Jane estaba lista para el veredicto ... otro respiro; dentro y fuera! Todo lo decide Tony!

Bueno, en realidad no estaba lista, pero al parecer tampoco Tony porque no decía nada y ella estaba empezando a tener otro ataque de pánico...

"¿En serio?... wow yo..." Tony estaba más allá del asombro, esto era para uno de sus casos difíciles, cuando todo es intangible y la verdad esta en los ojos de quien la mira por lo tanto tienes que seguir tus instintos y elegir un lado tal como en la vida se elige una casa ... Te ves a ti mismo en ella, un futuro, algo que sabes apreciaras toda la vida...

"Por supuesto que lo digo en serio, ¿por qué iba a mentir acerca de lo más vergonzoso y difícil de mi vida y a ti que eres... ya sabes ... no estoy mintiendo"

"Bueno, esto es diferente"

"¿Qué quieres decir diferente? Sé que es malo... ¿Te rindes, me dejas así nada más?" Comenzó a sentirse y a respirar mal otra vez. Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, dentro y "estoy mareada... oh Dios..." con eso Tony reaccionó tan rápido como pudo, la tomo por los codos y sostuvo suavemente pero con brazos firmes "Janey... No digas eso, estoy aquí, estoy aquí", comenzó a sostenerla un poco más primero pasado el brazo derecho por su espalda con cuidado y luego el izquierdo hasta que la sostenía entre sus brazos, la abrazó con firmeza "todo va a estar bien estoy aquí ... Estoy aquí si me quieres en esta nueva vida", fue tranquilizándola trazando grandes círculos en la espalda, Jane apoyó la frente en el pecho de Tony y dejó que la apoyará y sostuviera, fue una gran sensación, se sentía bien supo en ese segundo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Él se dio cuenta en ese momento que esta mujer era alguien que quería para el largo camino, Tony Nicastro se estaba enamorado de esta hermosa mujer llena de problemas, él anhelaba su tacto y como ella estaba muy asustada, nerviosa y llena de emociones e inseguridades en ese momento el tomo la iniciativa y movió su cabeza y pecho para atrás dejando espacio para poder mirarla a los ojos pero ella no levanto la cabeza "no tienes que avergonzarte de nada, todos podemos ser débiles y miedosos a veces" ella lo miro "¿Cómo supiste? soy una tonta, es el segundo ataque de pánico que he tenido hoy me imagino que este es mi límite" entonces sabía lo que necesitaba y quería hacer, además de besarla lo cual hizo hizo al levantar su barbilla como el primer beso, pero esta vez no fue tan corto el la abrazo y comenzó a suavemente tomar el labio superior de Jane entre sus labios y jalar un poco pero no era suficiente profundizó el beso y él quería allí mismo mostrar lo mucho que le importaba pero no era el momento por lo que se detuvo, a los ojos de Tony, Jane se veía hermosa un poco enrojecida, ella solo respondió sonriendo tímidamente consciente de que nos se quitaban la mirada de encima "Eso estuvo bien, muy bien"

"podemos hacerlo más a menudo ya que es tan bueno" "Bueno, tengo que recordarle que no podemos ya que soy una mujer casada" su rostro se puso un poco serio pero fue tan rápido que Jane no perdió el estado de ánimo en que habían entrado Tony entendió a la perfección y alentando su actitud y respuesta sonrió "entonces hay que divorciarte lo antes posible porque te quiero sólo para mí" de pronto la soltó y ella seguía sonriendo sabía que estaba jugando.

Él comenzó a sonreír, mientras sus labios se tocaron y ella sonrió para abrir los ojos y tirar un poco la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír "Me gustaría ser tu abogado en este divorcio tal vez sólo para estar cerca de ti"

Ethan salió a decir en voz alta y con maldad "Oww ... ¡Qué maravilla!, consigan un cuarto" Stacy a continuación salió corriendo y gritando sin pensar en las consecuencias "no la golpees"

Tony se sorprendió al escuchar eso y de inmediato se puso delante de Jane protegiéndola y provocando el asombro de Stacy al hacerla cara más enojada que haya visto jamás en un hombre

Ethan siendo el imbécil y cobarde que es "yo nunca la he golpeado no me atrevería"

Stacy no estaba segura "Bueno, lo intentaste"

Tony no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sólo reaccionó y lanzó el golpe más fuerte y con más furioso que pudo, Ethan no esperaba esa respuesta y cayo con un golpe en seco en el piso. Se quedó en el suelo sintiendo la sangre que salía por su nariz pero todavía ni una palabra, Tony miró hacia atrás "¿Intento golpearte?" Jane estaba en conflicto y en una pequeña voz le dijo a su confidente "No sé, no puedo recordar" "Oh, lo siento es verdad" estaba aliviada y y feliz al ver que entendía muy bien su situación Jane disfrutó sentirse apoyada y vio a Tony disfrazado como príncipe en armadura puso una cara tonta, Tony la miró extrañado "oh lo siento, me perdí en mi imaginación ... no importa ... Creo que lo hizo, dijo unos minutos antes de tu llegada que había intentado o casi lo intentó un par de años atrás"

"no me mires así, fue una de las razones por las que me fui" no podía ponerse de pie "la idea de que le levante la mano aun cuando no la golpee no me dejaban estar tranquilo. Sobre mis palabras hace un momento... Lo siento, creo que todavía tengo algunos sentimientos por ti Jane, pensé que después de tanto tiempo ya no e incluso cuando soy legalmente su marido sé que no tengo derecho. No terminé hace un rato cuando estábamos en el departamento pero en realidad vine para divorciarnos"

Stacy, Tony y Jane estaban sorprendidos y aliviados "Creo que debiste haber terminado la historia, ¿por qué regresamos adentro y me dejas saber lo que ocurrió después del casi golpe, me siento mejor ahora que está protegida" Stacy dio un brinco abriendo las piernas y levantando los brazos en posición de ataque mientras gruñía dirigiéndose a Ethan mientras se levantaba después del golpe.

Jane no podía evitar reír, Tony sonreía y sacudía la cabeza mientras rodeaba a jane con su brazo izquierdo lo cual Jane adoro y respondió apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, Stacy vio esto y sonrió dejando atrás su pose de kung fu. Tony no estaba tan convencido de las buenas intenciones de Ethan por lo que iba a mantener un ojo en él hasta que desaparezca de la vida de Jane, que espera sea pronto.

Jane levantó la cabeza del hombro de Tony miró a los tres y dirigiéndose a Ethan 'Creo que haz dicho todo lo que necesito saber preferiría si solo nos vemos nuevamente para firmar los papeles del divorcio' 'Yo seré su abogado' Jane lo miró buscando en su mirada respuestas aunque al hacerlo se distrajo solo contemplándolo y sonriendo ante la intensidad de su mirada '¿Seguro?' 'Claro, quiero ser testigo de eso aparte como te dije es una excelente excusa, tal vez podemos platicarlo en alguno de nuestros almuerzos o finalmente en una cena ¿Qué te parece?'

Jane sabía no era el mejor momento para decirle que ya no estaba en la firma formalmente 'Sobre mi trabajo...tal vez ya no pertenezca a la firma.'

Stacy vio que esto ya no tenía que ver con el futuro ex esposo 'Ethan, porque no se ven otro día ya que estén los papeles del divorcio. Jane tiene otros problemas que atender en este momento'.

'Ok supongo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, Jane lo siento mucho, fui un cobarde pero veo que ahora te va mucho mejor y tienes a alguien que te quiere, cuida y que no te fallará como lo hice yo. Tony cuídala y valórala.' Y se fue deseando poder cambiar el pasado y quien era y todavía es.

Una vez adentro Stacy corrió adelantándose para que pudiera tomar el sillón que quedaría enfrente del sofá para dos personas y así poder ver a los tortolitos directamente en frente de ella. Ellos se sentaron frente a Stacy uno al lado del otro Tony jamas dejo de tocarla o sostener su mano.

"Así que este es tu novio Jane?", Dijo muy casual estaba deliberadamente tratando de cambiar el mal sabor de hace unos minutos.

Jane no sabía que decir miraba asombrada a Stacy por la falta de tacto, Tony sólo podía sonreír mirando a su "Novia" "Bueno, en realidad no, me encantaría si es que Jane también lo desea"

"Ahhh ... sí ... Aunque en realidad creía que ya lo éramos. Solo digo que...creía que..."

"Bueno, sí, pero normalmente solo se puede saber cuándo la persona con la que estás saliendo se refiere a ti como la novia o novio, o cuando te presentan con alguien más" Stacy lo miró y asintiendo con la cabeza muy interesada dijo "Es tan cierto Jane, no es algo que se pregunte como antes cuando todo era tan romántico, a veces es un poco confuso"

'Yo también lo creo Stacy por eso en mi mejor Astire…' Se enderezo y mirando a Jane a los ojos y sonriéndole como solo lo hace para ella 'Jane Bingum, ¿Me concederías el placer de ser mi novia?" Tony acaba de poner en una enorme sonrisa en la cara con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos.

"Estás hablando en serio?" Le preguntó incrédula mientras pensaba en lo encantador y sorprendente que Tony podía ser trató de recordar si de todos sus novios aun durante su adolescencia si alguno le había pedido ser su novia, tal vez cuando era niña, nop...

"Bueno, yo estoy hablando en serio acerca de nosotros"

'jamás creía que me ruborizaría por esa pregunta y extrañamente nunca me lo habían preguntado'

'Eso es un sí?'

'me encantaría' Tony se acerco más a ella y la tomó del rostro para besarla profundamente el también incrédulo por los sentimientos tan fuertes que está mujer le provoca.

'Sabes Jane, tienes razón Jane a mi tampoco y he salido con un montón de hombres, la lista es muy larga...Tony ¿tienes hermanos?' Los tres rieron contentos sabiendo que las cosas mejorarían y que todo estaría bien.

Stacy ve que todo va a mejorar "Entonces, ¿quién quiere ir al cine?

"Stacy! '

"¿Qué? Quiero decir que ahora todo es bien porque no vamos al cine, Tony también puede venir' él solo podía reír 'Te juro que tiene un buen corazón' '¿Por qué no mejor me voy,hablamos un poco más mañana. De esta forma tú y yo podemos tener tiempo para procesar todo lo que ha pasado hoy ¿Por qué no te recojo en el trabajo y podemos ir a buscar algo de cenar vamos a mi departamento para que lo conozcas y tenemos esa cena que no hemos podido tener ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Jane hace una cara mientras muerde su labio inferior "Uh, eso ... Mañana no voy al trabajo, créeme que hay todavía más que no sabes" '¿por qué? ¿Qué pasó?'

'Te lo diré bien mañana? Y, por cierto ... "Ella se inclinó hacia él y lo besó profundamente, incluso dejó escapar un gemido al final para que ella tuvo que detenerse. Ella se ruborizó y miró con timidez, pero al sonriente Tony "Te ves tan linda cuando te da vergüenza también cuando estás nerviosa' 'Me encantaría cenar contigo y platicar' 'Perfecto entonces te recojo a las 7' Le sonríe mientras ella le dice con la cabeza que sí 'Te veré mañana Janey..." le da otro pequeño y dulce beso para luego darse la vuelta e irse cerrando la puerta detrás de él.'

"Este fue por mucho el día más largo de mi vida" Ella dijo que a nadie.

Se oyó nuevamente que alguien tocaba a la puerta y Jane fue a abrir y al ver quien era sonrió y él también y alzo la mirada a Stacy 'Lo siento Stacy estaba muy distraído y olvide despedirme, una disculpa y buenas noches. Te veo mañana Jane' los sonrieron nuevamente y esta vez el se fue en verdad.

'oh wow...el es… me parece que mereces alguien así en tu vida creo es perfecto para Jane' Eso la hizo dejar de sonreír como tonta 'que quieres decir?' 'Oh lo digo como algo positivo y tu eres Jane y eras Deb y ahora juntas creo Tony es perfecto porque como Deb jamás hubiera pasado nada con Tony aun cuando él es...ya sabes' 'No sé a que te refieres' 'Bueno Tony es más grande...más viejo que tu y a Deb no le gustaban los hombres que le llevaran tantos años' Jane puso una cara melancólica y en voz irónica 'Excepto que yo ahora tengo 32. Gracias por recordármelo' Se dio la vuelta y fue a sentarse triste al sofá con las piernas cruzadas y abrazando un cojín 'Oh querida no quise decir eso yo me refiero a lo maravillosa que te has vuelto. Mira, yo no podría hablar con Tony seguro se menos de la mitad de las cosas que él y el seguro no sabe ni la mitad de lo que yo sé y probablemente hubiera sido así contigo también' 'Pero Grayson es inteligente' 'Si pero él es diferente a el le gustaban otro tipo de mujeres'

Jane puso los ojos llorosos 'sabes Stacy mi vida como Deb nunca fue tan complicada como la de Jane ni siquiera la mitad de lo que siempre su vida es de complicada y aún con todo eso y con su cuerpo un hombre tan fabulosos como Tony está detrás de ella' Stacy la interrumpe tomándole la mano 'Jane a Tony no le gusta la vieja Jane le gustas tú' 'En todo el día no había pensado en Grayson hasta que dijiste que a él le gustaba un tipo de mujer y me duele no porque sus gustos sean errados o malos o superfluos si no porque yo desde que llegué a este cuerpo y a está vida he estado pensando en como transformarme para ser esa mujer que sé a el le gusta cuando en realidad sé que yo nunca podría ser para él de nuevo no con esta vida y no con este cerebro y mucho menos con el éxito de Jane y hacía donde vamos, aún si cambiará mi físico no sería para él'

Stacy la abrazo y consoló mientras Jane lloraba por lo que acababa de entender y comenzar a aceptar 'Tony me hace feliz, me hace reír y sonreír y sobre todo me hace sentir deseada y querida y quiero darle la oportunidad de conquistarme y darle la oportunidad a mi corazón de conocer a alguien más. Quién sabe a lo mejor podría ser el hombre para mi en está vida'

Sonriendo feliz y admirando a su mejor amiga 'Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, te mereces lo mejor Jane no lo olvides y tal vez Tony pueda ser lo mejor en está vida para ti. Es guapo, alto, talentoso, exitoso y tienen unos ojos…' 'HEY!' 'Todo lo que digo es que es buena mercancía y dulce para los ojos' Jane no pudo mas que soltar una carcajada ante esto y moviendo la cabeza ante su amiga que continuamente la sorprendía 'tu no lo sabes pero también es excelente con los labios' 'Uhh… si así besa imagina como…' Jane la calla mientras le pega con el cojín y las dos terminan riendo'


End file.
